Out Of Reach
by Anonym00ze
Summary: When Ash is taken by Team Rocket, he is forced to join Team Rocket to do their dirty work. Five years later, a tournament is held to test the strength of different trainers, but will Ash find help then? Or will he forever be in Team Rocket? Rated T. AU. Dark Ash.


**In this fic, Ash has already met Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Just saying. I do not own Pokemon or any of its' characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beyond Help**

Ash looked on at his fallen Pokemon, and one of his very first friends, Pikachu. He lost. But lost would just be an understatement. He was thrashed by Tobias. His Darkrai and Latios destroyed all six of his Pokemon. The young trainer shivered at the thought of what else he has in store. The black-haired trainer ran towards his Pokemon, he looked on at Tobias with anger. "I must say Ash, you did really well, better than the other trainers I fought, but I'm afraid you're still _weak_ ," Tobias barked at Ash.

Ash didn't say anything. He was too angry, but also worried for his Pokemon. He sighed, and learned to let it go. Ash turned around and exited the stadium. He first went to the Pokemon Center to heal up his Pokemon. "Nurse Joy, can you please heal my Pokemon?" the young trainer asked kindly. He tried to appear happy, show no signs of weakness.

"Sure, Ash," she said in reply. She noticed a saddened feeling on Ash's face. Although Ash was trying to the sadness he felt, he was not that good at it. He was a very open person. "It was a good battle, Ash. You defeated a powerful Darkrai!" complimented Nurse Joy, trying to cheer Ash up.

"May I have a room please? Just to stay for the night?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy nodded, and all through that afternoon, and through the night, Ash thought about what Tobias had said to him. _You're still weak._ Ash sighed and decided to sleep it through. He woke up bright and early and headed home, and said goodbye to Dawn and Brock, as they parted ways.

Once Ash had reached Kanto once more, he let all his Pokemon out. The Pokemon looked on with awe at the new region, with the exception of Pikachu. They all followed Ash as they were walking back to Pallet Town. They took a little break, and ate the food that Brock gave them during their farewells. After that, he and his Pokemon started their journey once more to Oak's Lab. That was until before all his Pokemon, including Pikachu suddenly retreated to their Pokeballs. "Well what do you know, Giovanni's new toy does work!" someone behind Ash said.

"Don't move a single muscle kid," another voice said. Ash could feel something cold touch the back of his neck. _A gun._ Such weapons and equipment was only aloud to be carried by G-Men or law enforcers, but even then it was rarely used. Ash slowly turned around and found two familiar Rockets standing before him. Not Jessie and James, but Cassidy and Butch, with Butch pointing the gun at him. That's when he was pistol-whipped and his world went dark.

* * *

He awoke in a dim lighted room, with a bright light shining at his face. The surface he was laying on appeared to be a metal table, and his arms and legs were strapped to the table. A silhouette of a large man appeared. At first Ash could not make out the figure, but as the figure drew closer to Ash, he recognized who it was. It was the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni.

"Glad to see that you're awake once again Ash," the Team Rocket Leader greeted, chuckling slightly.

"Where's my Pokemon!" He suddenly got worried when his pokeballs were no where on him.

"We don't have it, we left it in the same place where you were captured."

"What do you want with me?" Ash demanded.

"Nothing really, except maybe for you to join Team Rocket is all."

"I'll never join you!" Ash spat.

"We'll have to see about that," the man said as he laughed maniacally and left the room. Soon, someone else entered. Ash didn't know him, and doesn't look familiar to anyone he had bed before. When the man came up close, Ash noticed that he had 'tools' with him. Throughout Team Rocket's headquarters, a loud scream could be heard.

When Giovanni arrived to the specialized cell where Ash was held, he offered, "Well then, are you going to accept my offer?" Ash panted, he had a black eye, a huge gash across his shirt, which was still bleeding, more throughout his leg and back, and a burn on his shoulders.

"N-n-never i-in a million y-years," he managed to cough out.

"Alright then." Giovanni turned to the man that tortured Ash and nodded. The torture continued until Giovanni finally lost patience.

"W-why do you want me t-to join?" Ash quivered.

Giovanni smiled. "Simple. It's because you have aura, and lots of it," Ash was shocked. Only a few people new of his abilities, and Ash never really used aura in public. "And if you don't join, you can say goodbye to Kanto."

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned. This caught his attention. _Is he planning to take over the region?_

"Team Rocket has placed many bombs throughout the cities and towns of Kanto, and if you don't join, then you can say goodbye to all that. Everyone's lives are at your hands." Ash thought about it carefully. He sighed. He had no other choice. Sometimes sacrifices must be made. This was one of those times. He had been told once by Sir Aaron's Lucario once, "Sometimes, one must be sacrificed for the safety of countless others."

"I-I will join Team Rocket..." he accepted the offer.

"Good. And if you tell anyone about our deal, I'll destroy Kanto. Now go get changed into your new uniform, then meet me in my office and I will issue you with new Pokemon." Ash nodded. He walked through Team Rocket's headquarters. it was large, and could fit hundreds, possibly more. When he arrived at his room, he was impressed with it. All this for him. It was a large room, decorated with a chandelier, a king-sized bed, a closet beside it, and a few bookshelves at the sides. He opened his closet to find a few Team Rocket grunt uniforms. He wore it and then headed for GIovanni's Office.

 **Five Years Later**

Ash is now eighteen. A lot happened to Ash in five years. He changed. A lot. He befriended Meowth, Jessie, and James, who were pretty much the only ones who respected him. Ash became one of Giovanni's top administrators. He had much different equipment than any other Team Rocket member. He wore a blackish-grey suit, carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and a scimitar with a silver blade and golden hilt. With these, he carried out Giovanni's dirty work. Although he rarely used them as weapons, he used them commonly for getting through obstacles. One abrupt change that has happened in those five years was starting to steal Pokemon, severely injured many throughout his recent endeavors, but never killed, unless he had to.

Team Rocket wasn't the only team Ash worked for. Ash would do tasks or missions from other teams such as Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Flare, and Plasma, in exchange for money, information, or any new advanced tech. The money was used for buying better equipment.

Ash's team now consisted of a Lucario, whom he recieved from Giovanni, named Aurus, a Gardevoir, whom he rescued during a mission for Team Plasma, named Faith, a Jolteon, whom he captured when doing a private mission for Giovanni, named Volts, a Gengar, whom he captured from a visit to Lavender Town, named Grim, a Sharpedo, whom saved Ash from drowning, named Tsunami, a shiny Garchomp, whom was a gift from Galactic for completing one of their tasks, named Reaper, a Venusaur, whom Ash met when catching Pokemon for Giovanni, named Syn, a Volcarona, whom he rescued during a raid, named Sol, a Snorlax, who he recieved as his second gift from Giovanni, named Loyal, and finally an Aurorus, whom he befriended during a trip to Kalos, named Australis.

These Pokemon was what kept him through everything, through the hardships and torture he's endured for five years.

"Master," the Aura Pokemon tried to get his master's attention, "Giovanni wants you in his office. Now." Ash gave him a stern look. He nodded and got dressed.

"I wonder what it is this time. Get more Pokemon for research, do another task." Once Ash was ready, he told Gardevoir to use Teleport to get him to Giovanni's office quickly. He usually keeps Gardevoir and Lucario outside of their pokeballs because both help him with some emotional problems that he goes through.

"Ash! Well, it was about time!" Giovanni greeted. "So how's one of my top administrators been doing?"

"Seriously, what do you want? I know you did not call me here just to have a little chat."

"Oh Ash, directly to the point as usual. Anyways, my scientists and some others in Team Galactic and Flare have been working on a new project: Missingno," he explained, handing Ash a folder. Ash opened the folder, and there he found information on Missigno's behavior, Missigno's moveset, problems found, everything. "So Ash, I need you t-"

 **BOOM!**

A loud explosion occured in the cafeteria. "Archer, status!" Giovanni yelled, calling to one of his Team Rocket Operatives. When no answer came back, Ash quickly accessed the cameras and there entering through the hole in the wall was Lance, Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder, and about thirty G-Men. Almost all of Team Rocket was there, except for a few admins, grunts, and Ash and Giovanni. Giovanni looked at Ash in anger, thinking he did this.

Ash could tell that Giovanni believes it was him. "Not me, I swear it on my life."

"It better not be you, or you know what happens," Giovanni threatened, grabbed the Project: Missingno file and left for his helicopter. They notice that the five champions were heading towards Giovanni's Office. "Stall them, give me enough time and I could fly us in another Team Rocket base. Ash nodded and called out Sol.

"Aurus, Faith, let Sol handle this." That was when the champions came in.

"Surrender now! You have no where to run to!" Champion Lance ordered. Ash chuckled. When he did not surrender, Lance sent out Dragonite, Cynthia sent out her Garchomp, Steven calling out Metagross, Wallace with Milotic, and Alder with his own Volcarona.

"You know what to do," Ash told his Pokemon. Volcarona used Sunny Day followed by a Heat Wave to melt any ranged attacks sent at him, then used string shot to slower down the other Pokemon. "Finish them all off with Overheat while they can't move," Ash ordered calmly. The temperature of the room began to rise quickly as even the Pokemon that won't be affected as much collapsed from the intense heat.

"How?" Wallace looked on in disbelief as he and the other champions recalled their Pokemon. He and his fellow champions could not believe that they were dispatch very easily. He barely even spoke for Arceus's sake!

Ash called out his Venusaur and ordered his final attack, "Sleep Powder." He smiled in satisfaction as looked on at his work as one by one the champions collasped on the floor and fell asleep before heading to Giovanni's helicopter.

Giovanni paced back and forth in his new office in another Team Rocket base located in a secret area. It was much smaller than their old Team Rocket base. Only Ash, Giovanni, a few grunts, and Domino. "Those champions ruined everything!" Giovanni yelled out. "We need a new plan to get them back..." He not only meant to get Team Rocket back, but to get back at those who imprisoned them.

"Hmm..." Ash thought, "what about a hostage trade?"

"Oh? Hm, yes, just might work..." Giovanni cackled and began working on a scheme. It took at least one hour to work out a plan with the small amount of assets he has. He alerted alerted everyone who escaped of his plan. "Alright, Domino, find out the location Team Rocket was transfered to." Domino quickly nodded as she began looking for her team. "Jay, Dread, Kevin," Giovanni spoke to the grunts, "keep your guard up, capture Pokemon for us to use, don't go further than a mile radius." The three grunts nodded and left the base.

"Team Rocket was pretty much sent in every region, but the high ranking members are in Unova and are guarded by state of the art security," Domino blurted out.

Giovanni thanked her and proeeded to talk to Ash, "As for you, Ash, you will be taking the hostage here. Just make sure you are not seen."

"And who is this lucky candidate?"

"I am giving you the choice for this once, choose an Elite Four member."

"How come," Ash asked curiously.

"Alder is too heavily guarded and kidnapping one Gym Leader wouldn't make as much as an impact. We could kidnap more Gym Leaders, but that would mean more people to feed, and given our resource shortages, we won't last very long without going out into cities or towns to buy supplies."

"Undest-" Ash started, but was interrupted by Domino.

"But what about the Master's Tournament? It's in Sinnoh, where the Lily of the Valley Conference was held," she said. It was more of a suggestion than a question. When Ash heard the location, memories of five years ago flooded his mind.

"What about it?" Giovanni asked his Team Rocket Elite, immediately snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

"Think about it, won't they get suspicious that one of their own won't be in the V.I.P. box during the tournament? They would send out search parties sooner than we could prepare for," the former Pokemon trainer explained.

"What are you suggesting?" Giovanni asked, but knew where this was leading to.

"Let me participate, and besides, I hear there is a cash prize," Ash said plainly.

"Alright, you got me there, but try not to get caught."

"I won't _boss_ ," Ash walked to their storage room to get supplies for his departure.

* * *

 **And that is pretty much it. Here is the info for each of Ash's Pokemon. Don't have to read it but whatevs.**

 **Lucario (Aurus) - Experience: Advanced|Gender: Male|Ability: Inner Focus|Special Attributes: Telepathy, Use of Aura|Item: Lucarionite|Moveset: Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Metal Claw, Bone Rush, Calm Mind, Heal Pulse, Quick Attack, Protect, Dig, Brick Break, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Double Team, Blaze Kick (Egg Move).**

 **Gardevoir (Faith) - Experience: Advanced|Gender: Female|Ability: Synchronize, Telepathy (Hidden Ability)|Special Attributes: Telepathy|Item: Gardevoirite| Moveset: Moonblast, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Attract, Draining Kiss, Trick Room, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Icy Wind, Synchronoise (Egg Move).**

 **Sharpedo (Tsunami) - Experience: Above Average|Gender: Male|Ability: Rough Skin, Speed Boost (Hidden Ability)|Special Attributes: None|Item: None|Moveset: Aqua Jet, Ice Fang, Agility, Crunch, Night Slash, Skull Bash, Poison Jab, Surf, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rock Tomb, Hydro Pump (Egg Move).**

 **Jolteon (Volts) - Experience: Above Average|Gender: Female|Ability: Volt Absorb|Special Attributes: Extremely Fast|Item: None|Moveset: Thunderbolt, Thunder, Pin Missle, Agility, Thuder Wave, Quick Attack, Volt Switch, Dig, Shadow Ball, Sleep Talk, Attract, Rest, Double Team.**

 **Garchomp (Reaper) - Experience: Advanced|Gender: Male|Ability: Sand Veil, Rough Skin (Hidden Ability)|Special Attributes: Shiny, Complete Powerhouse|Item: Garchompite|Moveset: Sandstorm, Earthquake, Dig, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Dragon Rush, Slash, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Swords Dance, Return, Rest, Sleep Talk, Fire Blast, Draco Meteor, Outrage (Egg Move).**

 **Gengar (Grim) - Experience: Above Average|Gender: Female|Ability: Levitate|Special Attributes: Telepathy, Complete Powerhouse|Item: Gengarite|Moveset: Hypnosis, Confuse Ray, Nightmare, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Psychic, Sleep Talk, Rest, Fire Punch (Egg Move).**

 **Venusaur (Syn) - Experience: Above Average|Gender: Male|Ability: Overgrow, Chlorophyll (Hidden Ability)|Special Attributes: Regenerates health if exposed to the sun|Item: None|Moveset: Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Double-Edge, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Synthesis, Solar Beam, Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Sunny Day, Light Screen, Earthquake, Giga Drain (Egg Move).**

 **Volcarona (Sol) - Experience: Advanced|Gender: Female|Ability: Flame Body, Swarm (Hidden Ability)|Special Attributes: None|Item: None|Moveset: Quiver Dance, Heat Wave, Gust, String Shot, Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Solar Beam, Aerial Ace, Fly, Psychic, Zen Headbutt (Egg Move).**

 **Aurorus (Australis) - Experience: Advanced|Gender: Female|Ability: Refrigerate, Snow Warning (Hidden Ability)|Special Attributes: None|Item: None|Moveset: Thunder Wave, Rock Throw, Icy Wind, Mist, Aurora Beam, Light Screen, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Flash Cannon, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Mirror Coat (Egg Move).**

 **Snorlax (Loyal) - Experience: Above Average|Gender: Male|Ability: Immunity|Special Attributes: Extreme Powerhouse|Item: None|Moveset: Yawn, Body Slam, Sleep Talk, Crunch, Rest, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact, Brick Break, Shadow Ball, Earthquake, Return, Thunderbolt, Strength, Zen Headbutt (Egg Move).**


End file.
